A Warriors Soul
by Tempest2004
Summary: Melanara comes to term with Darksied's death with a little help from an unlikely source. Set between chapters 12 and 13 which is being written right now. Rating to be safe


This fic is as much for me as it is for my story, I'm going through some hard stuff with my horse and may have to sell her, so this was therapeutic. The poem, whatever it is, is written by me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Melanara, the Poem and Melanara's MP3 Player.

-------------------------------------------

_Blind fury makes her swing, _

_Savage joy makes her finish the kill,_

_Guilt consumes the fire_

_And a warriors soul becomes lost in the twister,_

Melanara sat straight up in bed, breathing hard after another nightmare about Darksied. Closing her eyes to control her breathing, Melanara pushed back and leaned against the headboard, trying to calm herself. It's been a month since she eliminated Darksied. Sleep is rare and peaceful sleep is non-existent. Reaching automatically for her MP3 Player, Melanara loses herself in the music.

_A black twister takes the warriors soul,_

_And returns a empty shell of a person,_

_Patience and time can't heal this wound,_

_And no amount of medicine will help this broken soul,_

The dreams started after killing Darksied, she asked Superman if he remembers being controlled by Darksied, but he doesn't, he blocked out the memories of it. Batman doesn't understand, even after the Deadman incident. Orion tries to take her mind off it, but she can't take her mind off it. It will take more than just a trip to the fair, circus or movies to erase what has been done, no one understands and Melanara doesn't want anyone to understand. At least, not in the League.

_The warrior turns to someone she shouldn't,_

_A fellow soul that suffered at evils hands, _

_In more ways than one,_

_This one will help, for nothing other than the company,_

"I'm here to see Lex Luthor." Melanara said shortly to the guard. He frowned at the teenager and when she informed him of her name, his face lightened only a little.

"No cando, Ms. Raya. I got orders from Superman, no members of League are allowed to him except one of the Seven, sorry." he said. Irritated and frustrated, Melanara did something she rarely did.

"I am not here as a member of the League. I'm here as the Head of the Council. Open the gate, Captain. You don't want me angry." she said, voice low and laced with malice. Blinking, the young guard Captain opened the gate and Melanara walked through to Lex Luthor's cell. No one wanted to try and enforce the no weapons policy on her. Besides, she didn't have any weapons, she came unarmed, more than capable of taking care of herself. Lex looked surprised when Melanara walked in.

"I heard from Superman what happened. You okay?" he asked, moving so she could have the only chair in the room. This time it was Melanara's turn to be surprised.

"You actually care? Wow!" Melanara said sarcastically. Lex laughed lightly.

"Not at all bitter, are you?" he asked, smiling faintly.

_Not quite open arms welcome and the healing starts,_

_Slowly, painfully and achingly,_

_The other soul offers silent comfort and companionship,_

_No words that could be mistaken for comfort or friendship are exchanged,_

_But the feeling is there,_

_In every breath,_

_In every word,_

_And every laugh that is echoed in the prison,_

"No one at the League gets it, not even Huntress or Question. It feels like I'm alone up there. Hell, I've always been alone, even at the Academy, I'm alone." Melanara said, shrugging. Lex is relaxing on the bed, his head is turned and regarding her with a silent understanding.

"No one is really alone, Melanara. We just feel like it. You have plenty of friends, which brings me to something I've been wondering. Why are you here? I realize you said it was because you felt bad for me, but it's something else, isn't it?" Lex asked shrewdly, Melanara shrugged and looked away from the piercing brown eyes.

"I...Lex, I can't sleep, I can barely eat, I...just can't settle enough to...Continue normally." she said, Lex sat up and sighed heavily.

"Melanara, I hate to tell you this, but normal will not factor into your life for a very, very, very long time. Hell, it still hasn't found mine yet. I think it needs a map." he said, Melanara laughed in spite of herself and grinned at him.

"It would help if you would stop zig zagging." she said sagely, Lex laughed and shook his head.

_Laughter is the best medicine and the wounds start to close,_

_But the pain still lingers in memory and conscious mind,_

_Time apart is the best remedy and the courage surfaces to ask for what is needed,_

_The warrior begins to head down the path of fate with the hope of healing..._

Melanara walked into Council room of the Seven and surprises them with her appearance. Batman looks at her face and knows what she wants, Shayera won't admit it, Diana doesn't understand, Flash is saddened, Green Lantern understands what she needs, J'onn doesn't have to read her mind, only her eyes and Superman speaks first.

"You want time off." he said evenly, Melanara closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Clark, I _need_ time off. I'm a wreck, more so than I've ever been. I don't need permission, but if you give it to me, then I can do this with a clear conscience." she said and paused, trying to keep from choking on her owns words. Shayera finished for her.

"If we don't, you'll do it anyway and you won't come back." Shayera said and Melanara nodded gratefully. "All in favor say 'Aye'." Shayera said and seven hands shot in the air and Melanara smiled thankfully, handed her badge and comlink to Batman and walked out.

_Don't think a child is an idiot,_

_Never underestimate a Teenager,_

_And don't make the mistake of the Seven,_

_Never assume a Teenager is an adult._

Finito

-----------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
